Let There Be Sparks
by anti-viper
Summary: WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT  Faced with an awkward situation, a bed-ridden Tyrell attempts to put the moves on an embarrassed Karis. Will she fry him with Plasma, or will he be able to win her over and make his dreams come true? Spark Shipping


_WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT. GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. THERE ARE SEX SCENES. IF ANY OF THIS BOTHERS YOU, DON'T READ._

_Apparently when I procrastinate I write Sparkshipping lemons. Weird. Well, that's not fair, there's a plot here. It just happens to be sandwiched between some hot and electric (yay for puns!) Tyrell/Karis action. Anyways, enjoy. And if all the other warnings weren't enough, this has serious, graphic sexual content, so if that's not your thing I'd recommend closing this tab. More of my ramblings after what you're actually here for: the story. Or to, you know. I don't judge._

* * *

><p><em> She pulled back, letting her lips rest on the head while slowly circling it with her tongue, so she could look into his eyes. Even though her mouth was obviously occupied, he could tell she was smiling, obviously pleased that the slick dexterity of her nimble fingers and tender tongue had him completely under her control. His breathing was heavy; the satisfied glint in her eyes told him she knew he was close. The only thing he disliked about this was that he couldn't see her pretty round globes and their pink apexes from this position. They weren't huge, but they were perky and adorable. <em>

_ Her eyes narrowed seductively, and she slowly drew in his dick until the whole member was fitted in the groove of her warm mouth, gently prodding the back of her throat, never breaking eye contact as she began to choke upon him. It was too much: the look in her eyes, the feeling of her slowly taking all of him in, the fact that she was letting him finish in her mouth. He gently laid his hands on the back of her head, threading his fingers through her beautiful green hair and slowly stroking her scalp as he felt himself release, whispering "Karis," softly. It was heavenly, oh so heavenly. How had this happened? It was almost too good to be real. Wait…_

Tyrell groaned as his eyes blinked open. Why, why oh why did he have to wake up? He really hoped he hadn't… yeah, he had. He was stiff, and his crotch was wet. The remnants of his wet dream were beginning to stain both his pants and the sheet.

He sighed; at least the sensation of pleasure was still running through his body. He felt tingly, and was covered in sweat. Upon further inspection, most of his body was incredibly sore. He figured this had something to do with why he was lying in a bed, and why he was covered in bandages.

Before he could get lost in his thoughts, the door of the room in the inn opened quietly, and in walked Karis. Tyrell blushed from seeing her so soon after she had graced his dreams, and hoped she would just assume it was him being flushed from the heat of being under blankets.

She gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, before she looked at his bandaged chest, and then her eyes landed on his still erect— Tyrell quickly threw his hands over his erection, but the damage was done. Karis's eyes were wide and her face was covered with a bright red blush. As embarrassed as he was, Tyrell wouldn't help but appreciate how cute she looked right now.

Suddenly, he realized that she might not have just seen his erection, but also the fact that the sheets were wet with his semen.

His worse fears were confirmed when she, eyes staring decisively at an urn on the other side of the room and face still bright red, coughed and quickly blurted out, "Would you like a change of sheets? And, er, pants?" Tyrell gulped. There was no way this situation could end non-awkwardly.

"Ummm, sheets would be good, but based on how sore I am getting out of my pants and into a new pair would be kind of difficult." Tyrell said sheepishly. Karis replied in such a timid whisper, her eyes now staring straight at the ground, that Tyrell had no idea what she said. "What did you say, Karis?"

At first he received one of her signature glares (he seemed to be the only target of them), no doubt due to her thinking he had heard her and was trying to make her repeat what she had said for his amusement, as whatever she had said seemed to be fairly embarrassing to her. When, judging by the look in his face, she realized this not to be the case, she sighed and muttered, "I can switch the sheets and then pull your pants off, if you'd like."

Tyrell considered this offer for a moment, before his mouth leapfrogged his brain and he blurted out, "With the sheet on or off?"

"Wha-what?" Karis stuttered, her face flushing once more.

"Would you pull my pants off with the sheet on, or off? My dick is a historical Angaran landmark, you know." Tyrell knew he was really, REALLY pushing his luck. In fact, he had thought the first thing Karis would do upon realizing he had had a wet dream would be shocking him with plasma. And now, he was flirting with her, or at least he was trying to. She would probably take it as him being a pig.

Alas, he didn't get many shots to try to win Karis over: it wasn't often that they were separated from Matthew, and he refused to try anything around him. Matthew would shut him down, for starters, and he was pretty sure that Karis was still crushing on Matthew and was having issues accepting the obvious fact that the babies in his future were almost certainly going to have fangs, claws, and be exceptionally furry. Hitting on her or making any advance toward her around him was just a bad idea, no exceptions.

And even then, just flirting with Karis was… awkward. There was a good reason for this, and it involved multiple incidents that had occurred when they were both fourteen and fifteen. Tyrell had been just as shitty around girls as he was now, and had begun to hit on Karis. At first, she had been surprised that a close child-hood friend was flirting with her, first ignoring it, then getting testy at him whenever he tried to put the moves on.

Eventually, she had cornered him about it one day after a month of one sided flirting, asking him whether he actually had feelings for her, or liked her as a friend but was also attracted to her body. Tyrell, afraid to actually admit he did have feelings for her, as he had never been in a relationship and hadn't expected her to ever ask him about one, had told her it was the latter.

He had expected for her to give him hell and possible ignore him for a month, but instead she had asked him if he wanted to not be in a relationship, but still kiss each other and the like. She had explained that she had overheard Ivan talking to Garet about how Isaac and Mia had done the same thing on their quest: they hadn't had feelings beyond friendship for each other, but had just fooled around. Tyrell had jumped at the opportunity: Karis had been just as attractive back then, and he had been eager to kiss a girl.

Except… they had quickly gotten into a lot more than kissing. It was almost a daze to Tyrell. After a few weeks of sneaking off to kiss, one day in the middle of passionately making out with her against a tree he had suddenly found himself tearing at Karis's clothes, and oddly enough she had been yelling at him to do so. That day, they had only touched each others' respective genitals with their hands, but even then when they realized how far they had gone, it was beyond awkward.

However, that hadn't stopped it from being amazing, and it certainly hadn't stopped them from doing it again. No, they had only stopped when one day, after about six months of this pattern, Matthew, concerned as his friends had been gone in the woods for quite a while, got their parents, who had found them in a compromising position: both of them naked, on top of each other, their mouths working on each other's crotch, so into it they didn't even hear the sounds of their parents approaching.

THAT had been a fun night. Garet wasn't pleased, but Ivan was downright furious. He hadn't even believed them when they had told him they hadn't had intercourse; he had read their minds. Looking back, Tyrell was tremendously glad that hadn't happened. If they had actually had sex, they probably wouldn't have used protection, and Karis might have gotten pregnant.

The fact that they hadn't did little to lessen his rage, but, per usual, Isaac had calmed everyone down, going into an incredibly awkward diatribe on how he had done just as much with Jenna at their age, and at Garet's protest that that didn't make it right, had pointed out HE had gone just as far with her as well. Never had Matthew and Tyrell shared a more awkward glance with each other.

They had decided that Karis and Tyrell would both be grounded for a month, and have stricter supervision (which somehow ended up being Matthew being with them at all times) afterwards.

After said month, Tyrell had awkwardly approached Karis, who had quickly said, "Forget any of that ever happened." And so, he had. He had continue to flirt with her, albeit a bit less obviously, and they had never brought it up again. He kicked himself just about every day for what they had done: it had probably ruined any chance he had with her. Which wasn't much of one to begin with, but still.

To his surprise, she giggled at his off color comment, breaking him out of his thoughts. "With the sheets on, but thanks for the offer." She blushed deeply as she realized what she said, and retorted back, "I mean, stop being a jerk Tyrell. Why the hell would I want to see that?"

For some reason, her remark pissed him off more than he thought it would. For a brief moment, it had seemed like she might actually – no, he wasn't going to get his hopes up. He was the comical goon, the group moron, the loyal idiot who everyone simultaneously loved and despised. She was too good for him, and they both knew it. Maybe Amiti, or even Rief. Not him. Didn't mean a brother couldn't try, though. There was a silence of several moments, where Tyrell slowly simmered from her remark.

Suddenly, he shouted back, "Well, you sure seemed to like it in the dream I just had!"

Another moment of silence, filled with a look of complete shock plastered on Karis's face and a look of equal surprise on his own. He had said some really, truly dumb shit over the years, and had done a lot of things of equal stupidity. What he had just said was on another level, and he knew it.

As he opened his lips to stumble through shaky apology (he didn't have much of a history with apologizing, really wasn't his M.O.), he was interrupted by her response.

"You dreamed about me like that?" There was another silence. "…like, us… you know. And that's why you… that's why the sheets and your pants are wet?" She had turned away from him.

Tyrell was amazed he had not been roasted by vast amounts of plasma. As such, he decided it was best to answer honestly. "Yeah, I had a dream where you were… you were giving me head." He frowned. "I'm sorry Karis, I shouldn't have said that, and I also shouldn't hav—"

"And you liked it?" She had turned back to him, and her piercing purple eyes were staring straight into his bright blues. He knew this Karis: the kind that was going to get what she wanted, whatever the cost. He slowly nodded. She blushed harder and her gaze faltered, her eyes reverting to the floor once again. "I want you to tell me the truth, got it?" She didn't wait for him to reply. "Was it just sex, just pleasure, or was it more?"

Tyrell's jaw slightly dropped. What the fuck was going on? This wasn't happening. He was still dreaming. He tested this theory, lightly punching himself in the chest. A lot of god damn pain let him know he was very much awake. "Well?" She turned to see him in his confused daze. "Oh, Jupiter, you're so clueless sometimes Tyrell! Do I have to spell it out for your? Fine! Did you just enjoy it because it felt good, or do you actually have feelings for me?"

It was Tyrell's turn to turn his gaze toward the ground. After years of failed flirting and the year of fooling around, he had more or less accepted that this conversation was never going to happen. And, if it did, he had excepted it would be simple. Yet, he held his tongue. The thought that he wasn't good enough for her crept into his mind, and above all else he wondered if he could make her happy. After all, they did argue quite a bit. He looked up to see her glancing at him, obviously waiting for his answer. Before he could give it, her expression turned bittersweet, and she turned toward the door.

"I knew it. The guilty look on your face says it all. I can't stop what you think about, Tyrell, as much as I wish I could, so if dreaming about shoving your dick down my throat gets you off, have fun." Something was wrong here. He should be getting angry, but he just felt sad. She was trying to sound mean, but she just sounded… miserable. Were those sobs he was hearing, and was he imagining it, or was her thin form trembling slightly? "Just don't tell me, don't touch me, don't—"

"It's because I have feelings for you." Her hand, which had been mere inches from grasping the door handle, froze, along with the rest of her body. "It's been that way since we were thirteen. I've always tried to make it sound like dumb flirting or stupid boasting, because I knew how you felt about Matthew. Then there was the year where we… you know, which was a mistake, because I should have just told you I did care about you instead of going along with what we did. So, in other words, I've tried to show you how I feel in the dumbest ways possible: by being an ass about it, by flirting like a chauvinistic pig, and by... what we did when we were younger. It's one of the few things I'm good at: being an ass. Really only that and setting things on fire. But it was more than that."

He sighed, and shook his head. This conversation should not be happening. "To be honest, as dumb as I am, I know you're on a different level than me. A guy like me doesn't deserve a girl like you. So just… forget the whole thing, okay? I'm sorry, I don't know how I let all this happen. I'm sorry I dreamed about you, sorry that I told you, sorry about when we were younger, and sorry that… I'm just sorry."

On that note, he closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. He was not an emotional guy, and was very happy that he was done talking about his feelings. Sure the next few days around Karis might be awkward, but it might be a nice change from them fighting. At the very leas—

"I don't think you're dumb. I think you're good for a lot more things than being an ass and setting things on fire. Why would you think that?" She had turned to face him; he had been right, she had started to cry, but it seemed like she had stopped. Her eyes and demeanor were nervous and uncertain, and he wondered why.

Tyrell sighed. More emotions. Great. "Why wouldn't I? I'm the laughing stock of the group, most of you barely put up with me. Matthew and you only do because you've known me your entire lives, and because he's a great guy, better than I can ever hope to be, and you because… well, I always thought it was because you pitied me, personally. I don't deserve friends like you."

SLAP! Tyrell had excepted Karis to injure him at several points of the day already, but this had not been one of them, so he was naturally a little surprised when the back of her hand flew into his face. "You… you bastard." Her face was streamed with tears, and her eyes were alive with anger. "How could you say that about yourself? Do you know how much you mean to us? Not just our party, but to me and Matthew? You're like a BROTHER to him. The fact that you've felt that way about me for so long, and haven't brought it up once out of respect to his feelings and mine, and because you thought you weren't good enough for me and didn't want to hurt me is so damn noble I don't even know where to begin."

She paused, her anger simmering, before she continued, piercing him with her trembling violet eyes as she spoke. "And we never laugh at you, Tyrell. We laugh with you, because you're funny. Because you're always trying to cheer us up, to make us smile. Also, you know what? You know why I am always acting like a smart ass around you, and trying to shoot down your ideas? It's because I'm usually jealous I didn't think of them first, or that I wish I could be like you, and just say whatever I feel without doubting myself. Who the hell do you think you are, thinking about yourself like this? You're fantastic! You're one of the greatest guys I've ever met…"

"Karis…" Tyrell didn't know what to say. "Don't cry." He whispered at last, raising his hand to wipe the tears falling from her eyes. "It's not your fault that I feel like that. I just get down sometimes…"

"B-but it is my fault." She gasped, throwing her arms around him in a tight grip. Tyrell was stunned momentarily before returning the embrace slightly awkwardly, his chest still sore. "I'm always picking on y-you, getting into stupid fights with you, trying to piss you off and make fun of you. I'm such a b-bitch, and you don't deserve it. And do you want to know what's really fucking stupid?" She pulled away as quickly as she had grabbed on, a smile shining through her swollen face. Tyrell was surprised: she rarely swore, and if she did, it was never heavy swearing. "I act like that because I want to get your attention. Because I thought you didn't notice me, or think of me like you do. What I'm saying is, I like you back, dumb ass."

Her smiled widened as his jaw dropped even further. "I like you for you. I like that you're fiery, I like that you say what you feel, and I like that you are really a big lovable lug underneath all your moronic masculine showboating. I stopped crushing on Matthew a while ago. He's after the puss-I mean kitty-dog.

"Which is fine with me, because that leaves me with you." Tyrell knew what was coming after she said this, and despite a major rift in his brain that still didn't believe any of this was actually happening, he wasn't going to pass on the opportunity, even if he was dreaming.

Their lips met; he led, wrapping his hands around the back of her hand and slowly undoing her ponytail. He had always wanted to run his fingers through this soft, silky, angelic hair. She rarely wore it down, about several times every year, but he treasured each of these days: few things lit up his face with a smile faster than Karis's face brimming with joy as her hair gently flowed in a lazy breeze.

Despite her initiating the kiss, he could tell she was very nervous at first, cautiously leaning into him, her lips quivering as they slowly ran over his in waves. After all, they hadn't done this in a while, and he had a feeling it meant a lot more to both of them this time around. After a minute, she settled in, and it was at this point Tyrell parted her lips with his tongue. She flinched in surprise, but he went slowly, dancing along her tongue with the tip of his, slowly engulfing more and more of her mouth with every passing second.

Finally, he felt her settle in completely, and she began to lean into him, draping her long, feminine arms across his back and drawing him in as close as she could. Tyrell mentally smiled and allowed her to, shifting his hands to her love handles in response, and squeezing them delicately.

They drowned in each other, making up for years of misunderstood feelings and intentions. Her hands trickled from his back to his chest, and he winced, as it was still bandaged. Realizing this, she smiled, and cast her most powerful healing Psynergy, giving him instant relief. "How did I wind up in this bed bandaged, anyway?" He questioned, as she briefly pulled away from his face to tug at and tear the bandages off of him.

She smiled that wonderful smile where her purple irises danced with joy, and said, "We were fighting a tough monster, and you dove in front of me when it cast an earth attack. That's why I came to check on you. You really are heroic, Tyrell, and heroism deserves rewarding…"

Her lips stopped speaking and found his again, resuming right where they had left off. Tyrell slipped his hand down lower, grabbing Karis's butt-cheek. To his satisfaction, the action caused her to kiss him harder, and taking another chance he removed his hand for a split second before bring it back in the form of a open-handed slap. She giggled, and he took the opportunity to remove himself from her lips, and tenderly kiss her neck.

"Tyrell, you sure know how to please a woman," She cooed as he passionately ran up and down her neck. All of a sudden, Karis broke away from him, standing up and taking a step away from the bed. Tyrell frowned. Great, he had done something to upset her. Probably went too fast.

"Karis, I'm sorry it I'm taking it too fast for you, we can just kiss—"

"Oh, don't worry," She said, her tone perfectly cheery. "That's not it at all. We went much further two years ago, remember? It's just that you're still injured, so I didn't want you overexerting yourself. There's plenty of time for that later." Tyrell smiled. He thought about arguing that he was fine and wanted to continue, but he could take the hint: the make-out session was over. He was okay with that; he hadn't expected it to go much farther anyways. Obviously a part of him wanted it to, imagining his dream coming to fruition. But hell, he had thought Karis was beyond his reach, and now they were together. That was more than good enough for him.

"Here, let me help you out of your pants," she said, walking to the foot of the bed. Tyrell laid down, pulling the sheet back over him, but couldn't help but notice a mischievous glint in Karis's eye she seemed to be trying to hide.

He figured he was just imagining it, and loosened the pants off his waist so she would have an easier time pulling them off. It didn't take her long to do so. "So, Tyrell," She said casually, as she pulled the pants out from under the sheet and threw them on a nearby chair. "In a few minutes I want you to answer a question for me. Can you do that?" Tyrell nodded, wondering what she was talking about. "I'll ask the question now, though. Was I better than you dreamed?"

Her mouth turned into a sly grin as she ended her question, simultaneously ripping the sheet that was covering him off. Tyrell's heart beat doubled, and the erection that had faded once she had cut short their kissing began to re-blossom. Karis slowly and deliberately climbed onto the bed, taking long steps, and then crawled on all fours till she was at his feet.

When she reached him, she stared down at his throbbing member, hunger visible in her eyes and she removed her white gloves, one at a time. "I always wanted to see Mars Lighthouse, as well as scale it. Ah, the Aerie." She whispered as the tips of her fingers lightly touched the head, sending waves of heat through his body. "Mind if I light your beacon?"

Her left hand lightly began to fondle his penis, as her right started on-hooking and unbuttoning her top. Now, she rescinded her hand to pull of her top, then her undershirt, and finally, with a gleeful smile no doubt due to her satisfaction at his pumpkin grin, she unhooked her bra, letting the straps fall to the side as she pressed the cups into her firm breasts before tossing her bra to the side. They were perfect: not too large, not too small, perky with pink erect nipples he longed to gently pinch.

"Th-those are definitely better in real life," He sputtered, unable to take his eyes off of her chest.

She blushed, but only smiled wider. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, sit still and relax. Like I said, we can't have you overexerting yourself. Let me take care of everything." She spat into her left hand, and slowly ran it all over his manhood, lubing it up. She giggled, and purred, "I can feel some of your semen from your dream. I hope you still have a lot left saved up." As her left hand teased him, her right coddled her nubile breasts, and Tyrell felt his mouth begin to water.

"Oh, Tyrell, you're drooling. Aww, you're so adorable when you're like this. Want to touch them?" Knowing the answer, she crawled further up the bed, spreading her legs and resting them at his waist, so that his penis was very, very close to her vagina, albeit still separated by her clothing. That didn't stop her from prodding his erection onto her slit as she leaned forward, and he reached his hands out. It was almost too much for Tyrell; they were heavenly. He lightly grasped them at first, pushing them together and stroking around their edges. She bit her lip, and began to run her covered slit back and forth on his dick.

Slowly, his hands moved toward her breasts' natural peaks, her innocent and cherry pink nipples. She moaned as he lightly pinched her nipples before bringing her lips to his once more. This time, their kisses were sloppy, filled with passions and lust. This continued for several minutes, until Karis once more parted from him.

Tyrell gave her a somewhat longing look as he was forced to let go of her breasts, but then he realized what that meant: the teasing was over. His dreams were about to come true. He saw her smiling at him, recognizing the realization in his eyes. "Karis?" He started, as she crawled back down the bed.

"Yes Tyrell?" She replied, back in her original position, and beginning to stroke his dick harder and faster.

He grinned sheepishly, and said, "You're one hell of a girl, and I'm one lucky bastard."

She smiled, and responded, "I try. You're one hell of a guy yourself. As well as a lucky bastard." With that, she looked downward, smiling as her hand firmly gripped and stroked him. "Are you ready to feel good?" He nodded as his breathing heightened, pleasure starting to overtake him. "Good, because I'm just getting started." Karis lowered her mouth closer to his penis, but stopped a few inches from it and opened her mouth, swirling the saliva inside it with her tongue before letting it drool down onto him.

Then she began to stroke up and down, alternating between going lightning fast and tantalizingly slow with one hand, and teasing the head by rubbing it with her fingers or palm with the other. Her left hand made its way down to his balls, gently grasping the sack itself before running each testicle through her fingers, while her right went further up his shaft, now stroking up and down the entire member. Each stroke was better than the last; she certainly hadn't lost it in the last two years. Hell, if he didn't know better he would have sweared she had been practicing.

"Oh… it was head in the dream, wasn't it?" She teased, leaning her mouth close as her strokes became longer and tighter, causing him to grit his teeth in pleasure. He wanted to explode, but not until he felt her warm lips wrapped around his shaft.

"I used my mouth to get you off, didn't I?" She smiled again as he nodded; Tyrell could swear she was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Tell me… did I swallow?" He nodded, closing his eyes and praying she was going to say what he thought she would. "Would you like to cum in my mouth, and have me swallow your juices?" He nodded again; he could feel the heat of her breath tickling the head of his penis. Suddenly, he felt something small and wet prick the tip of his head.

"Anything for you, Tyrell." In one fell swoop, the teasing halted, and he felt his shaft part her moist velvet lips. If her breasts had been heaven, he lacked the words to describe this.

_**Meanwhile, in the common room of the inn**_

The rest of the Adepts sat idly, none of them making eye contact as they listened to the loud moans erupting from upstairs. The inn owner, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, said, "Er, sorry about that. Sound kinda travels through these walls easy. I usually mention that for couples, but you kids were kind of young, so…" he trailed off awkwardly, beginning to whistle and going back to rearranging his desk as he had been the past five minutes.

Kraden, thank the gods, was asleep in a comfortable chair, but everyone else was awake. About half knew what was actually going on upstairs, while the other half had no idea. The first half, comprised of Matthew, Sveta, Rief, and Eoleo, had shared awkward glances at first, but now were avoiding each others' eyes. Sveta was sitting with her hands folded in her lap, a blush upon her face as her ears allowed her to heal a great deal more than wanted to of what was going on in the story above them. Matthew, knowing full well what was happening, was kind of glad that his two friends had finally reconciled their issues and were finally together, but wished they had chosen a different place to pick up where they had left off.

Eoleo was trying valiantly to not lose himself to laughter, but it was an unfair fight, and Himi constantly nudging him and asking him why he was on the verge of tears wasn't helping matters much. Said young Venus Adept was very confused as to what was going on. Rief was simply pretending what was happening wasn't, and was trying in vain to read a novel he had picked up at the general store. Finally, Amiti was staring straight up at where the moaning was coming from, and debating whether or not the use of his Insight Psynergy would be a good idea.

Breaking the silence, Himi asked, "I am confused: I know Karis was going to talk to Tyrell, but why is he now moaning? I mean, I understand his injuries must be painful, but there seems to be little pain in his moans, and furthermore Karis has joined in a couple of times. Actually, I remember hearing two people moaning like this one day while walking by Matthew's room, and when I walked by minutes later he and Sveta were exiting it. Perhaps they are doing the same thing up there?" Sveta's eyes widened and Matthew's palm deftly found his face.

Poor Eoleo could not hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing in a true pirate bellow that would have made Brigg's proud. "I'd imagine, Himi, that that's exactly what they're doing." He forced out in between laughs. Himi glanced to see Sveta blushing deeply and Matthew (who was at this point remembering said occasion) slowly starting to drool, a serene look plastered upon his face.

The female Venus Adept narrowed her eyes, and asked, "And what exactly would that be?"

Eoleo snorted, and quickly recovered, saying, "Oh, don't worry about it. Ask me in a few years. It's just something you do with the opposite sex when you're older." Himi shrugged, seemingly content with his explanation, while Eoleo turned towards Sveta and grinned.

"Looks like Tyrell owes me some money. He bet three months, I bet less. Not like I expected Mr. Strong and Silent Type to make a move, but I've been told beast-women know what they want, and go out and get it. Glad my ship could give ye some comforts." And with a wink he fell back into laughter, leaving a very confused Amiti and Himi staring at him, a very concerned Rief shaking his head, and the unlucky couple both wearing identical blushes.

Sveta, however, rose after several more moments of continued embarrassment, marched over to Matthew, grabbed him by the hand, yanked him up, and began moving towards the stairs. "Come, Matthew. As they say, if you can't beat them, join them."

Matthew gulped, and replied, "Um, join them?"

Sveta's blush deepened, and she swore under her breath before muttering, "I didn't mean in the same room as them or with them. I mean, let's get one of our own, and do what they are doing."

Matthew nodded, and said, "Oh." Then what was about to happen hit him, and his dreamy smile returned. "Ohhhh." Without further delay, she dragged him up the stairs, and within a minute a new set of moans were added to the symphony.

"Hmmmm," Eoleo muttered, stroking his short beard as high pitched shrieks pierced the thin floorboards. "Sveta's a screamer."

Before anyone could react to this comment, Kraden awoke from his slumber, yawned, and asked, "My my, what one earth is going on in the floor above us?"

_**Back to the bedroom**_

Tyrell moaned as Karis slowly took more of him in. She would force her way a bit further, go back and forth for a few seconds, then retreat completely and circle his head with her tongue as she stared into his eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful," He whispered, and in response she gripped his member with one hand and scraped it along the inside of her cheek until it popped out of her mouth. Then, she wrapped her lips around his head once more, sucking hard and slowly going back and forth along just the head. Slowly she picked up speed, her fingers stroking the bottom of his shaft, her other hand cupping his sack.

Suddenly, she whipped her head back, sending her saliva into the air and all over her face and chest, before quickly bringing her mouth back to his dick, and forcing it in as far as it could go. He groaned as he felt her push, and push, until his head was probing the wall of the back of her throat, and her lips were wrapped around the base: she had done it, she had fit all of him in her mouth.

Tyrell tried to say something, anything, but he was lost for words. He could feel Karis begin to choke slightly, but she still held it for another few seconds, before sliding back then going forward, then again, and again.

To Tyrell, it was amazing, and the next thirty seconds were pure bliss, until she couldn't take it anymore and pulled back, panting heavily for a brief moment, strings of saliva sloppily hanging from his dick and her lips.

"Karis… you shouldn't push yourself…" Tyrell began, but was quickly interrupted by her taking him back in her mouth, this time less deep, but with just as much vigor. "Ohhhh… Karis." She only increased her speed, her warm tongue sliding on the bottom of his shaft as she sucked hard. "Karis, I'm going to…" He threw his head back in pleasure as he felt his limit break, and shot his semen into her mouth.

She slowed down as he came, then slowly began to suck again as his moans stifled and his cock stopped shooting. "Sw-sweet Mars," He swore, thankful he wasn't standing, as his knees in all likelihood would have buckled from pleasure. For another minute she played with his head, and then finally pulled her mouth off of it.

She slowly made her way upwards, resting her naked form on his body, her firm breasts firmly pressed into his chest, their faces close. With a look of ecstasy on her face, she opened her mouth to reveal the bounty she had so greedily sucked from him, tracing her index finger around her lips before sticking it in her mouth and closing it around her finger. Then, she swallowed, and after doing so she simply stared at him, a content smile drawn on her face.

He was still nearly out of breath from his orgasm, but reached out with his hands, bringing her face close to his. "You… you were definitely better…" He whispered. "Than in the dream." She smiled, and rubbed his nose with her own.

"I had a feeling I might be. May I get a kiss on the cheek for my efforts?" She whispered back, rubbing his cheek with her hand.

"Nah." Her face held shock for the briefest moment, before he pushed their faces together and kissed her on her soft lips. They held for a long time, until she gently pushed upwards. "Only the best for a girl like you," He said with love in his voice, and she smiled. "Shall I return the favor?"

She shook her head. "No, you still need to recover. That can wait for later. For now, let's just lie here, I'm a bit worn out to be honest." They did so, in silence for a brief second before a passionate cry from a nearby room broke it. "Huh… sounds like Sveta. I wonder what they're doing in there?" Karis giggled, and Tyrell chuckled as well, before she rested her head onto his chest, and they fell into a deep sleep.

They would stay like that until the next day, when both them and Sveta and Matthew emerged from their rooms with knowing smiles on their faces, all four deeply in love, and in great need of showers.

* * *

><p><em>So, ummm, that happened. I'm an avid Spark Shipper, Tyrell and Karis seem very cute and right together to me, so I guess that was the basis behind the fic. That and seeing what my ability to write sexual content was like. It's a necessary experiment, as sexual content will be popping up later on in my writing (albeit less graphically and with more necessity to a larger plot). Still, I didn't want to make this a lemon, because I just don't like writing sex for sex, so I tried my best to keep everyone in character as much as I could, and create a story that was meaningful in some way.<em>

_It's hard with Karis (HA!) in relation to characterization, as she is a very stable and non-impulsive character in a lot of sense (besides, in my opinion, when it comes to Tyrell, though, so that cuts me some slack), and therefore I don't want to have her character wrecked by her both having that awkward friends with benefits thing they had going on when they were younger (which I try to say makes sense as they were, well, young and stupid), along with them going fairly far in the present (which I try to say makes sense as they already did this stuff when they were younger)._

_I think Tyrell's character is pretty good, a little bit dickish at points, but I try to have him redeem himself for his earlier idiotism as well as explain it. A lot of this fic was spur of the moment: adding in the rest of the party and Sveta and Matt getting it on was completely on a whim, but I really liked how it turned out. Such a deliciously awkward situation. To be honest, the fic itself was pretty out of nowhere: it just sort of happened._

_Despite the fact there's obviously a lot of sexual tension (and, er, sex), I think this fic's kind of cute. Might just be me. I might in the far future right a continuation where Ivan actually has to deal with Tyrell being his daughter's significant other… and have Tyrell return the favor from this fic to Karis, of course :P For the guy who's been asking for a M rated Sveta/Matthew story, I considered putting it in here (I originally wrote "I considered putting it in her" accidentally and JUST noticed the typo, and then cracked up), but it felt awkward taking the focus away from Karis and Tyrell._

_Eventually I'll get around to making a Sveta/Matthew story with sexual content, because A, I think it would be really adorable, and B, I'm interested in fleshing out the differences in mating procedures and physical traits between humans and beastmen. So, once again, it won't be a lemon. It will have a plot, or I shall damn myself to the fiery depths of hell. Well, this turned into a rant._

_I'm also somewhat worried about this being too explicit for the site… I checked the ratings, but they're kind of unclear, and I've seen stuff that is as mature and more mature than this story, so I've been kind of on the edge about posting it. In the end, I decided to do so. If I get enough reviews saying they think it's too much and not what the site was intended for or any administrative complaints, I'll take it down. I tried to do my due diligence letting everyone know what content it holds, so… yeah._

_This was a weird story to write, a weird author's note to write, and I still don't know how I feel about posting fanfiction with strong erotic content. Aww hell, who gives a crap about my conscience. Not me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic (in… um… whatever way you want t – never mind), and reviews are welcome. This has been a thoroughly awkward experience. Huzzah! Finally, I apologize heavily for the Tyrell's penis = Mars Lighthouse puns. They were just awful, but I couldn't resist._


End file.
